


Benifits of a Young Lover

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Jazz have been in a relationship for a while now, and Jazz is still convinced his lover is the cutest thing on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benifits of a Young Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for mega-purrv on tumblr who asked for this cute couple~

Another curse left the young mechs lips, and Jazz had to resist a smile. He watched as Sideswipe fiddled with the blaster for the umpteenth time in an attempt to get it working again. Jazz could fix it himself easily—it was his gun after all—but Sideswipe felt like he had something to prove and what kind of lover would Jazz be if he didn’t let ‘Swipe show off his ‘mechly prowess’ every now and again?

“Don’t worry I alllllllmost….” Sideswipe muttered as he tried to push a part in backwards.

Jazz lounged back against a parked earth vehicle, “Don’t worry baby I trust ya. You’re the only one that can fix it now.” Jazz watched the pride bloom across the other mechs face before he set in a stern look and began working with renewed vigor.

Their age gap showed at times like this. Sometimes Jazz almost forgot what it was like to be young. Those insecurities he left behind long before the war were prevalent in his young lover, and Jazz had to remind himself to reassure Sideswipe that he was in this relationship and happy with it. What at first had been a bit of a chore was now an endearing pastime. A little complement here and there, feigning interest just to make him smile, all of it made Jazz feel a bit silly, but it was all worth it in the end. Not to mention that Sideswipe had the cutest smile.

“There!” Swipe declared with a proud grin and handed Jazz the faulty blaster. He’d have to fix that tonight after Sideswipe went into recharge.

“Thanks baby!” He chirped and hooked the weapon back on his hip. “You’re always good at those tiny parts. ‘Preciate it.”

Sideswipe gave a wider grin and plopped next to Jazz as he splayed comfortably, “Heh yeah. Easy as mercury cake babe. You need to get rid of that thing. It’s always breaking. Might be, like, old or something.”

Jazz shrugged, “It’s all I got. Besides if it breaks again I can just bring it back to you right?”

Swipe perked and nudged their shoulders, “Of course! But if it does it again, uh, you might need to just pitch it. Faulty stuff is dangerous. Might not even be worth fixing.”

Jazz hummed and leaned into his partner’s warmth. They were currently alone—just how Jazz liked it—and it was obvious Sideswipe suddenly became very interested in that. Sideswiped servos twitched, excited suddenly, and then reached to intertwine with Jazz’s. It brought a smile to his lips.

“Hey baby?” he asked lowly and watched a shiver travel up Sideswipes spinal strut.

“Y-Yeah Jazz?”

“Want a kiss?” Jazz barely finished before Sideswipe nodded enthusiastically and brought their lips together.

His lover’s eagerness to please and, even more, his unending enthusiasm never failed to get Jazz’s engines revving. It was amazing to feel so wanted, so lusted after. Part of him knew that it was in part because Sideswipe was young and had trouble keeping his panels closed, but another part of him didn’t care.

The kiss started sloppy. Jazz was calm and collected but refused the probing glossa at his lips. It was all about patience when it came to Sideswipe. He wanted to go fast, do everything fast, and slaggit it wanted it _now_ , all the time. Not that this was a bad thing. It was his personality. But every now and again Jazz would slow it down, savor it, and even though it always threw the red sportster for a loop every time it was obvious that Sideswipe enjoyed himself.

And, true to form, Sideswipe relaxed and started to match Jazz’s tempo. They moved in sync in a smooth rhythm, and Jazz let out an appreciative sigh. The slow glide of their lip plates was oddly relaxing for Jazz.

His lover, however, could only stay still for so long, and Jazz hummed again as Sideswipe turned toward him to wrap Jazz in his arms. Servos started to fumble for his seams and dip into his struts. He returned the gesture by rubbing up and down the younger mechs spinal strut. The gentle curve of his spine and the way his plating flared—as if to arch into his touch—made a fan or two kick on in him. Inexperienced as he was, Sideswipe was a hotty. The hot red plating looked so good under his hands and it made it plain to see the heat radiating off him as Jazz’s servos became interested in a few more seams.

Swipe paused the kiss to mutter against Jazz’s lip plates, “Hey now…you know those tickle.”

Jazz grinned and dug into one in particular that had Sideswipe squirming, “Oh? You mean these? This one right here? Isn't this one the worst?”

Small giggles turned into full on laughter as Sideswipe tried in vain to escape the offending servos. They fell over together, and Jazz sat on Sideswipes hips to prevent him from rolling to safety. Having a wiggling, and no doubt still aroused, young mech below him did things to Jazz’s psyche. He suddenly felt torturous, and didn’t let up until there were sparks in the young mechs optics.

“Stop! I give, I give!” He begged and tried to vent to cool his systems when Jazz finally let up.

“Had enough?”

Sideswipe blinked up at him and licked his lip plates before he spoke, “I didn’t know I deserved punishment or something. What I do?”

Jazz grinned wider and leaned down to give his lovers nose a peck, “You didn’t do anything you sexy thing you.” The energon that flushed Sideswipes cheeks was always satisfying.

“Me laughing until you almost make me release my waste tanks is sexy? If I, uh, knew weird stuff turned you on…” he trailed off with an expression Jazz could only describe as shy. In a Sideswipe-y way.

“Mmmm baby you’re always sexy,” he laid a trail of kisses over the mechs cheeks and down to his neck cables. “Laughing or riding me till dawn okay? Look I know you already know you’re hot stuff, but don’t ever be afraid to show me that dork inside you, alright? I like that side of you a lot too.”

Sideswipe was quiet for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Jazz’s shoulders in a tight hug. Soft kisses on his shoulder made Jazz melt into a contented pile of goo and he groaned when Sideswipes glossa flicked over a sensitive cable.

“I…like all parts of you too,” Swipe muttered inbetween licks. “Even the ones that think my unsexy is sexy. Weirdo,” he added with a self confident smirk.

Jazz hummed in acknowledgment, “Oh hush up and kiss me you idiot ‘fore I start tickling you again.”


End file.
